


真实（Reality）

by wunianyouyu



Series: Shutendoji＆Ibarakidouji [1]
Category: Onmyoji - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wunianyouyu/pseuds/wunianyouyu
Summary: “你是我浮生幻梦里唯一的真实。”双特工设定





	真实（Reality）

**Author's Note:**

> “你是我浮生幻梦里唯一的真实。”  
> 双特工设定

1.  
“滴滴，滴滴——”  
“嗯……”酒吞摁了闹钟，揉揉眼看了看时间，早上七点。他得准备去上班了。  
无精打采地洗漱好，晃晃悠悠地站在拥挤的地铁里，酒吞终于到了工作的地方。  
他打开一个不起眼的小门，走了进去，经过一个长长的通道，在一个电梯门口停下。  
“检测人员许可。”电梯旁的检测系统射出一道红外线在酒吞的眼睛上。  
“滴滴，检测成功，代号007，A级通行许可。祝您工作愉快。”  
下了电梯，来到充满高科技的工作区。  
“嘿，007，早上好。”  
“005你好。”酒吞和其他特工打着招呼。  
酒吞是一个特工，听上去很酷，却不是电影里那么回事。  
“啊啊啊啊！”酒吞抓乱了头发，对着工作桌上的一堆资料发狂。  
看样子又得加班，休息日又没了。这样不行，他得找BOSS谈谈，维护自己的权益！  
酒吞这厢盘算着，看着入口处发呆。正好一个人进来了。来人肩宽腿长，相貌英俊，带着不一样的亲和力。那人和其他特工交谈了一会儿，到自己座位上坐下。  
此人代号000。  
十分奇怪的代号。酒吞心想，一般都从001开始编号。而且此人是空降来的，一切都很神秘。  
特工们相互之间本来就只知道对方的代号和基本信息，已经够保密了，但000尤甚之。  
000坐下端起咖啡看着电脑屏幕，右手腕上有一串铃铛在白炽灯照射下闪闪发光。  
000的右手有伤。酒吞通过长久的观察得出了这个结论。尽管很难察觉，但没逃过酒吞的眼睛。000用右手拿东西时总会有不自然的停顿，像是齿轮卡住了一样。  
酒吞看着000在日光灯下微微发光的蓬松白发，心想这头白发摸上去手感一定很好。  
000转过头冲他点头微笑了一下，又转过头继续工作。  
酒吞这才回神，意识到自己在000身上停留了太多时间，已经被他注意到，这对一个特工来说是万不应该的。然而他在000身上总是犯如此低级的错误。

“007，BOSS找你。”005路过他时说到。  
酒吞来到BOSS的办公室，发现000也在。  
“007快坐下。”BOSS说道。  
000冲他微笑着点了点头。  
“我现在有一个任务要交给你们完成。”BOSS表情凝重，“去洛杉矶窃取一点情报。”  
2.  
“目标人伯纳德，60岁，长廊公司董事长。这次委托我们执行任务的是联邦政府，应该是伯纳德的研究威胁到了国家利益。”000在副驾座念着情报。  
“所以他搞的什么研究？”酒吞吸着烟说道。  
“只知道这个研究项目叫‘时间回廊’，更确切的信息联邦政府拒绝提供。”  
“啧，这群官员，信息不给我们我们怎么办事。”酒吞叼着烟说话，烟头上下晃动着。  
000突然把酒吞叼的烟拿走扔出了窗外。  
“007，开车时吸烟可不是一个好习惯。”000看着他说道。  
“……知道了，这你也管。”酒吞嘟囔道。  
“我们这次需要用特殊的方法获取情报。”000接着说道，“因为伯纳德不信任任何人，有用的情报只在他的这儿。”000指了指自己的脑子。  
“在他脑子里？那我们怎么办。”酒吞都有些无语了。  
“这就是这次行动需要我的原因。”000笑了，“我接受的训练和这个方法有关，我是个技术兵种。”  
“所以什么方法？别卖关子了。”  
“你听说过梦境师吗？”  
“你是说……盗梦空间那种？我只知道正在研究，没想到已经投入使用了吗？”  
“对，类似盗梦空间的方法。现在已经小范围使用了。到时候我负责维持梦境平衡，你就去盗取情报。”  
“明白了。”

“情报显示伯纳德将于两天后到达长滩附近一个酒店，会在那里呆两天。这是我们唯一的机会。”  
“长滩附近？他一个大富豪为什么会去这种地方？”  
“不知道。”000思索着，“但是我了解到的情况是长滩附近最近老是有人失踪，不知道和伯纳德有没有关系。”  
“那我们赶去长滩先踩踩点吧。”  
3.  
“就是这个酒店。”000拿着地图对照着。  
酒吞一抬头，一块明晃晃的“LONG BEACH HOTEL”招牌引人注目。  
眼前的酒店倒也算不错，但不像是伯纳德这种大富豪会下榻的地方，不过这才更显得伯纳德此次行程目的不单纯。  
“我们就在这里入住吧。”  
为了方便交谈和准备任务，两人只订了一间双人间。

晚上000向酒吞详细说明了一下进入梦境窃取情报的原理和流程。  
“我会让他跌入一个梦中梦，他会认为自己已经醒过来，然后你就用你的办法让他说出情报或者找到情报就可以了。”000神情突然严肃，“到时候时间有限，我给你的药物只能维持5个小时，按照梦境里的时间流速最多也就是25个小时，一天的时间给你完成任务。另外，在梦境中受的伤对现实中的你也会造成一定伤害，一定要小心行事。”  
“明白了。”

酒吞洗完澡出来时，000裹着浴袍站在窗边看着窗外，手里拿着一支烟，烟雾缭绕，000整个人都朦胧了。  
他就像一个幻影。酒吞突然有这样的感觉。  
他看着000的右手腕，觉得有什么不对劲的地方。  
对了，铃铛没了。  
“你的铃铛呢？”酒吞下意识问出口。然后他就后悔了。  
特工手册第一条，不过问其他特工的私事。他越界了。  
然而在000的事情上，他总是会表现得不像一个特工。  
“特工手册第一条你还记得吧？”000转过身，笑了笑，“007，你这样会让我怀疑你的职业素养。”  
“你要看看我的职业素养吗？”酒吞被这样怀疑，也有些不爽，当即掏出枪对着000。  
“别别别，论枪法我可比不上有‘神枪手’之称的你。”000连忙摆手，笑道，“我的铃铛在这儿呢。工作时弄手上不方便。”  
000伸出他的右脚晃了晃，脚踝上面有一个金色的东西在月光照射下发着光。  
但是没有声音。  
“你这个铃铛……是哑的？”酒吞犹豫了一下，还是问道。  
“是的。想想我们的工作，就把它弄哑了。”  
他在撒谎。酒吞很确定。虽然000脸上的笑容只是凝固了一瞬间，但没有逃过酒吞的眼睛。但是他不会再问了。他问的已经够多了。  
4.  
“明天就工作了，今晚出去放轻松一下吧？”000问道。  
“好。”酒吞觉得这次事关重大，确实不容马虎，好好调节状态是不错的选择。  
两人先去酒吧喝了会儿酒，聊了聊时事政治，文学艺术什么的。  
酒吞发现000是一个博学的人。他更像个教授，倒不像冷酷的特工。确实也是这样，000身上的那股亲和力简直是特工中的异类。其他特工倒是也可以装出平易近人的样子，但没办法像000这样似乎骨子里就是这种人。酒吞觉得自己要不是特工也会被他的温和欺骗。  
在酒吧喝了酒以后，000提议到长滩上走走。  
long beach是一个海港，周围是很长的沙滩，也勉强算一个景点，但由于周围是穷人聚集区，治安不算很好。  
这天晚上天气不错。万里无云，天空中只有明月和繁星。  
海浪潮汐有规律地涌动着，带着湿气的风吹过，带来丝丝凉意。  
两人走了很远，直走到周围无人，灯火尽黑。  
两人准备回酒店了，这时不远处的黑暗中传来喘息呻吟声。  
两人瞬间就明白了。000笑着摇摇头，示意酒吞赶紧离开，不要打扰别人的好事。  
回到酒店，酒吞洗完澡出来，000依然穿着浴袍站在昨晚的位置上吸烟。酒吞甚至以为自己回到了昨天。  
窗外吹进微风，窗帘也随之舞动。酒吞走到000身边站定。也看着窗外。  
酒吞感到自己的下颌被勾住，他被下颌上的力驱使着转过头，看向000。  
000的头发还微湿着，带着洗发水的味道。  
000猛吸了一口烟，然后亲吻了酒吞。酒吞惊讶地看着他，没留神间，嘴巴轻易就被撬开了，然后一大股烟雾进入了他的嘴，呛得他咳嗽了两声。  
“你想要我吗？”000倚着窗台，眼角眉梢带着惑人的笑意，浴袍已经拉开，半露出美好的肉体。  
“你喝醉了。”酒吞感到自己头有些晕乎乎的，应该是酒劲上来了。  
“你不也醉了吗？”000又挑起酒吞的下颌，直视着他的眼睛，“007，你难道不是早就想上我了吗？在工作间的时候，你的眼神我可是全都感受到了。”  
酒吞不否认他对000的欲望。早在工作间的时候，早在000刚来的时候他就认识到了。但是现在不是时候，明天有任务。  
“007，春宵一刻值千金。”000似乎认定了酒吞忍不住。  
酒吞觉得自己再不行动就不是男人了。  
他拽住000，把他拉向自己的胸膛，猛烈的撞击后，他也不觉得疼，直接吻上那张他觊觎已久的嘴唇。他紧紧拥住000，仿佛用尽了毕生的力气。  
随后酒吞把000摁到地上，撩开了他的浴袍。精瘦美好的肉体。  
酒吞轻轻用手爱抚着000的肉体，他胸前粉红色的，可怜巴巴的小点。他这才发现000竟然腰身纤细，虽然有肌肉，但不是那种明显的肌肉块，反而是流畅的线条。  
他俯下身，看着半闭着眼的000，这才发现000的睫毛很长很密，遮住了他充满欲望的眼神。这般姿态，倒显得是酒吞强迫他一样。  
酒吞的手轻轻抚过000的胸口，他看着000的身体因快感而战栗，急切地扭动着。  
酒吞一只手把000的双手缚在他的头顶上，用领带绑住，以免影响自己发挥。  
酒吞的手捏了捏000的乳头，000发出了低低的呻吟。  
酒吞俯下头轻轻噬咬000的乳头，直到000轻吸着气，直到000粉红色的乳头变得红肿，可怜巴巴地在空气中暴露着。  
他的手往下摸着，在000的小腹处徘徊许久，他看着、感受着000小腹的轻微抖动。  
再往下，000的那根小东西竟已是半立着，有些肿胀了。  
他用指甲轻轻挠了挠小东西的尾部和头部，它竟迅速变得更加大起来，已经完全硬了，尖端已经有白色的液体溢出。  
酒吞按住000性器的尖端，不让液体出来。  
“嘶——007……”000的身体躁动地扭动着，他带着泪光的眼里已满是情欲，“快点……放开……我要……射……让我……”  
酒吞笑了笑，迅速撸动着那根可怜的性器。  
“啊啊啊啊——啊！”000终于射了出来，喷在了酒吞衬衣上。  
000粗重地喘息着，胸膛剧烈起伏，连声音都带着魅惑。  
“007，快点吧，我想要。”  
“这么欲求不满？”酒吞嘲笑道，“000，我倒没想到你是个艳鬼。”  
“现在你知道了。”000还是温和地微笑，似乎现在他俩是西装革履地坐在办公室里谈判，而不是窗前月下做着苟合之事。  
酒吞不再言语，把手伸到000后方，伸了一根指头进去，发现里面已经湿了。  
酒吞露出戏谑的笑容。  
“说吧，你到底和多少人做过。”  
“只有你一个。”  
“呵。”酒吞完全不信地轻蔑一笑。  
000似乎不在乎，仍旧微笑着。  
两根、三根……酒吞在000体内开拓着疆域。  
000慢慢神情变了，他咬紧了牙，仿佛在忍耐着极大的痛苦。  
“这就不行了？”酒吞继续戏弄着000。  
“嗯……”000闷哼一声。  
酒吞缩回手，在月光下看了看满手发亮的液体，然后将手插到了000嘴里。  
“唔……”000感受着嘴里手指的搅动和那有些涩的味道，唾液不自觉地分泌出来。他顺从地舔了舔酒吞的手指，神情堪称勾人。  
酒吞取出手，牵起了一根银丝。  
000的嘴半张着，粉红的舌头露了出来，加上脸上的媚态，看上去极度淫荡色情。  
“你现在像个接客的男妓。”酒吞冷冷地说道。  
“这个客我很满意。”000仍旧微笑。  
酒吞对他的微笑感到烦躁，那种一脸诸事都在他预料中的神情让酒吞觉得自己是砧板上的鱼肉，任人宰割。而这个屠夫，就是000。他完全是被000牵着鼻子走。  
这样想着，他烦躁至极，也顾不得那许多，直接抬起000的双腿一顶把自己的东西送了进去。  
“嗯！”000闷哼一声，喘了喘气说道，“你就不能……慢一点吗……太……大了……”  
000的双腿夹住酒吞的腰，他尽力挺腰让酒吞更容易进去，让两人的私密处能更好地契合。  
“啊啊啊啊——太快了！慢点……慢点！”  
酒吞剧烈地运动着，让000快速达到了高潮。一道白痕划过空中，000又射了一次。  
接合处不断有液体溢出，传来了“滋滋”的水声。  
000的小穴很好地接纳了酒吞，完美贴合着他的运动。  
两个人配合得很默契。  
“希望……啊~明天……我们……执行任务时……嘶——能像床上这样默契……”在欢爱的间隙000喘息着间断地说道。  
“看样子你还不够累。”酒吞又猛地一顶，到达000的敏感点。  
“啊！哈……哈……”000疼得眼底流出了泪水，划过他的脸庞。  
酒吞眼里也带上了情欲，他喘息着，擦了擦额头的汗，俯下身去亲吻000。  
“告诉我你的名字。”  
“茨……茨木！”000最后哭着喊了出来。  
“茨木……是个好名字。”酒吞亲了亲茨木的眼角，“记住了，我叫酒吞。这个现在占有你的人叫酒吞。”  
“酒吞……酒吞……”茨木动情地哭喊着。  
大开的窗户前，皎洁的月色下，冰冷的地板上，两个人赤裸着身子，做爱，狂欢，彻夜不眠。抛弃了所有的伪装和秘密，只尽情感受这一刻的欢愉。  
5.  
第二天下午一点酒吞才醒过来。他和茨木保持着相拥的姿势。两个人还赤裸着身子。  
茨木还没醒。  
酒吞看着他浓密的睫毛，被自己亲的有些肿的嘴唇，最后视线满意地落在了自己在他胸前留下的吻痕。  
他操了眼前这个人。  
就在昨晚。  
酒吞深刻地认识到这一点后，仿佛一个未了的心愿已经达成，心里轻松了不少。  
他凑近茨木颈间深吸了一口气，然后在他的肩膀上落下一吻。  
他觉得茨木给他下了迷药，不然他怎么会这么着迷于一个没什么接触的人？  
他抬起头时茨木正笑吟吟地看着他。  
“呵，007，早上好呀，哦，应该是下午好。”茨木的声音有些嘶哑，应该是昨晚哭喊过多。  
“你知道我的名字。”酒吞有些不满，茨木就像昨晚什么都没发生一样。  
“那可不行，执行任务时只能叫代号。”茨木看着他，手拨弄着他的额发，“这个名字只能留到做爱的时候。”  
“你是觉得我还会和你上床？”  
茨木轻笑了两声，仿佛听到了好笑的笑话：“哦，当然会。你一定会的。007，你难道不爱我吗？”  
“……”酒吞悲哀地发现他好像没有什么可以和茨木就此谈判的砝码，从头到尾，他都被茨木牵着鼻子走。他是沦陷的那个人，他只能接受茨木对他的玩弄。  
这样想着，酒吞有些躁动。他把手伸到茨木屁股上，摸了两把，然后直奔小穴。  
茨木制止了他：“哦，现在可不行，007，我们得准备执行任务了。”  
“再叫一次我的名字。”酒吞要求道。  
茨木无奈地叹口气：“酒吞。”他在酒吞额头落下一吻：“这样行了吧？”  
茨木起身，光着身子走进盥洗室洗漱。  
茨木叫他的名字时的声音总是很轻，让他觉得很不真实，就好像一切只是他的幻梦。酒吞这样想着，起身跟着茨木进了盥洗室。

下午两人在准备装备。  
酒吞看着茨木认真地组装着手枪。  
“下次真想看看你用手枪。”酒吞突然说道。  
“你今晚就可以看到我用。”  
“不，我是说做爱的时候。”  
茨木露出有些意外的笑容：“哦，那如果任务顺利，明天就可以。”  
“那一定会顺利的，一定会的。”  
“对了，昨晚是不是让你右手旧伤复发了？看你今天行动有些卡顿。”  
“你怎么知道我右手有伤？”茨木惊讶地看着他。  
“看你平时的行动就知道了。”  
茨木懂了什么，笑了笑。  
“是怎么伤到的？”  
“007，你现在的样子完全不像一个特工。”茨木擦拭着枪身说道，“不过是你的话我愿意告诉你，但是不是现在。等下次我们上床的时候。”  
又是等下次上床的时候。茨木很自信酒吞逃不出他的手掌心。酒吞有些郁闷，但是他知道茨木是对的。  
“那你有什么不舒服的地方吗？”  
“腰有点疼。”茨木这时语气带上了些抱怨，“毕竟昨晚你的行为一点也不绅士。你知道吗，你让我感觉我被一个野兽艹了。”  
“……”这简直是对一个男人能力最大的考验，酒吞咬牙切齿地说道，“那我下次一定让你见识见识我的‘厉害’。”  
茨木笑了：“我期待着。”

茨木太爱笑了。似乎没有什么事情能让他烦心。不管怎样，即便有时茨木的笑容带着些挑逗，轻蔑或是其他的感情，酒吞还是愿意看到他的笑容。他爱他的笑容。

6.  
到了晚上，酒吞弄好了装备，出去摸了摸情况，他发现伯纳德刚从酒店外回来，准备回到顶层的高级客房。  
两人按计划伪装成了清洁工，顺利摸上了顶层。

“你现在倒有特工的样子。有人告诉过你，你认真起来的样子很迷人吗，007？”两人换清洁工的衣服时，茨木说道。  
“不要勾引我，000，要是到时候任务没完成可全怪你。”酒吞这时收起了所有的心思，专心于任务。这就是他能成为被器重的顶级特工的原因，一旦开始任务，便没什么能影响他。  
酒吞突然掏出消音手枪，把走廊里的保镖尽数放倒。监控已经被他置换过，只会一直播放着一切如常的场面。  
茨木从房门下往屋里注入无色无味又无形的气体迷药，按照高级客房房间大小的估算，起效要10分钟左右。  
两人在门口静静地呆了10分钟，酒吞拿着枪警惕着周围的情况。  
然而茨木却使坏了。  
茨木撩了撩酒吞的发鬓，替他擦了擦汗，然后手不规矩地摸到了酒吞下面。  
酒吞抓住他的手，用眼神严厉警告他现在不能开玩笑。  
茨木收回手，笑吟吟地看着他，像只狐狸。  
酒吞用工具轻轻开了门，缓慢而又脚步放轻地进了房间，又带上了门。先是一个小客厅，没有人，来到旁边卧房，一个人静静地躺在床上，手里还拿着一本书，然而已经睡着了。  
酒吞不敢大意，蹑手蹑脚地走到床边，推了推伯纳德，又感受了他的呼吸，很平稳，应该确实是入睡了。  
茨木在床头柜上放下一个小箱子，打开它，拿出药给酒吞，自己也拿了一片药。  
“我们争取在凌晨四点前结束。”茨木表情终于严肃起来，“伯纳德告诉酒店的是夜间不准上顶层，但是明早七点要给他送早餐。”  
“完全没问题。”酒吞一口吞下药片，药片和他之前服用的前期药很快发生反应，酒吞也沉入了梦境。  
茨木看着酒吞安然入梦，便将连接三人脑电波的仪器贴到三人身上，又给伯纳德注射了沉睡药剂以防他醒来。最后自己也吃下药片，沉入梦境。  
7.  
酒吞走在一片迷雾中，突然景象变成了一个庄园。  
突然有人搭住他的肩膀，他猛地回头想要制服身后的人，结果发现是茨木。  
“这就是伯纳德的梦境。让我们先看看他在做什么梦。”茨木看了眼手表，现在是晚上11:30。  
两人走入庄园的院子里，院子里摆满了桌椅，很热闹，看样子在开聚会。  
两人站到一个长桌前注视着这一切。  
酒吞注意到不远处的伯纳德，还是中年人的样子，意气风发，他旁边站着一个女性，很年轻，两人举止亲密。  
“那个女人是他的妻子。五年前因车祸去世了。”茨木喝着酒说道。  
“看样子他们很相爱。”酒吞说道。  
“你怎么知道？像他们这种人，不一般都是利益联姻吗？”  
“不，即便他们是联姻，他也很爱她。”酒吞肯定地说道，他举起酒杯喝了一口酒，“我执行了这么多任务，也见过不少自诩情真意切的伴侣，但是真正的爱从眼睛就能看出来。眼睛里流露出来的关切是不会骗人的。”  
“哦？举个例子？”茨木似乎很好奇。  
“你看着他们。每当他妻子说话时伯纳德都会注视着他妻子的眼睛。只是单纯地注视着，没有想别的事情。仿佛看着这个人就能获得快乐。”  
“噗——”茨木忍不住笑了，“看来你还是个情场高手。”  
“那倒没有。我只是理论比较丰富。之前刚做特工时可是学了很长时间的心理学。”  
“那你爱我吗？”茨木直视着酒吞的眼睛问道。  
“你说呢？”酒吞笑了，眼睛直视着茨木，丝毫不退让。  
茨木笑笑。  
“那你呢？你爱我吗？”酒吞问道。  
“既然你理论这么丰富，那你应该知道。”茨木卖关子道。  
“我想我是知道的。”酒吞也不直说。  
两人都心照不宣地在心里说出了答案。  
就在这时，整个梦境出现了动荡，画面发生了变化，天空黑了下来，场景变成了葬礼。  
气氛很压抑。周围全是穿着黑西装一脸严肃的人。伯纳德站在那，仿佛只剩空壳。  
随后画面再一转，只留下一个抱着妻子照片跪倒在地上嚎啕大哭着的伯纳德。他头发已经泛白，此时却如同一个丢失心爱玩具的孩童般哭泣着。  
“倒没想到是个情种。”酒吞感叹，但也仅仅是感叹。特工不能有感情，如果对目标产生了怜悯，那这个特工是完全不合格的。  
突然梦境又急剧地变化，眼前的一切像碎掉的玻璃般掉落，只剩黑暗。  
“伯纳德情绪在剧烈变化，他想醒过来，此时是构建梦中梦的好时机，我要留在这维持梦境平衡，你进入下一层梦境完成任务。”茨木一脸严肃。  
“好的。”酒吞往出现的亮光跑去。  
“007。”茨木叫住了他，他回头看着茨木，茨木说道，“注意安全。”  
“你也是。”

8.  
酒吞来到一个审讯室一样的地方，伯纳德在座位上坐着，行动被束缚了。茨木构建的是这样的梦境。酒吞明白要怎么做了。  
他在办公桌前坐下，桌上的台灯明灭不定。  
“我怎么在这里。”伯纳德说道，看上去还有些憔悴。  
“当然是把你带过来的。”酒吞敲着二郎腿，把腿搭在了桌上，“伯纳德先生，我需要一些情报，然后就可以放你走。”  
“哼，放我走？”伯纳德明显不信酒吞，“你想知道关于‘时间回廊’的事情吧？我不会告诉你的，死都不会。”  
“伯纳德先生真是聪明，一下就猜到了我的意图。”酒吞浮夸地鼓掌，“那你先听我说说我对‘时间回廊’的理解，你看对不对。”  
伯纳德对酒吞这番话嗤之以鼻。  
“伯纳德先生，你很爱你的妻子对吧？”  
“你问这个干什么？”伯纳德警惕起来。  
酒吞也不管他回不回答，自顾自地接着说道：“我猜这个项目和你妻子有关。”  
伯纳德沉默。而这沉默恰好是佐证。  
酒吞更加确信自己的想法。  
“你想构建一个世界给你的妻子……还有你。‘时间回廊’的意思，大概是可以通过人的大脑构建出一个脑中世界，但大脑里储存了以前的记忆，所以会先重演过去，而你，想在这个世界里改变你妻子的命运，让她避过车祸在这个世界活下去。而你，也可以和她在一起了。你看我说的对吗？”  
酒吞看着伯纳德惨白的脸色，明白自己是说对了。  
“你都知道这么多了，还问我干什么？”  
“我也是才想明白的。毕竟我没想到你大动干戈弄这个研究竟然只是为了让你妻子以另一种方式活下去。”酒吞说道，“可你想没想过，你构建的这个世界是虚幻的，它永远不会变成现实。”  
“现实！现实！什么才是现实？！”伯纳德惨然一笑，“对我来说，有她的地方才是现实，其余都是虚幻。”  
伯纳德突然露出疯狂的表情：“虽然你猜对了大部分，但是还有些东西你不知道。”  
“哦？是什么？”酒吞紧张起来，他准备拔枪。  
“我知道现在这一切都是梦境。我知道你们为联邦工作。这个梦境是梦境师设计的。而我，接受过反梦境侵入的训练。”伯纳德露出自信的微笑，“但是我倒是很欣赏你，确实聪明，但还不够。我已掌握了让人在梦境中也能受重创死掉的方法，你和你的搭档想试试吗？”  
突然天地动荡起来。  
“看来你的搭档撑不住了，这个梦境已经无法维持平衡了。”伯纳德笑的如同恶魔，“我现在心情很好，可以告诉你剩下的情报，如果你不介意你的搭档死掉的话。”  
“你！”酒吞咬紧牙关，盯着伯纳德。  
“007！别管我，拿到情报要紧！”突然一个渺远的声音传来，是茨木在传音给他。  
酒吞心里挣扎着，他猜想伯纳德接下来要告诉他的情报才是核心，才是令联邦感到威胁的重点，但是他又怎能看着茨木死去？！  
“可恶！”酒吞一拳打在伯纳德脸上，伯纳德应声倒地。

9.  
酒吞飞奔离去，赶去救茨木。  
远远地，他看着茨木站在那，捂着他流血的右臂，而他的右臂已经没了。  
茨木看着他，眼里满是惊喜和无可奈何的凄然：“这次你做了不一样的决定，但是已经迟了。”  
酒吞想起来了，他想起了一切。  
为什么茨木的右手行动不便，因为他根本没有了右手。为什么那铃铛是哑的，因为这里不是现实。  
铃铛是茨木的图腾。他曾无数次听着铃铛的欢歌，在海边，在车里，在床上，在他们欢爱时，茨木脚上的铃铛总是响着。  
金铃不响，必有异状。  
可是他忘了，他忘了一切。现在他都想起来了。他跑过去拥住茨木，用尽力气亲吻他。  
“我想起来了，茨木，我都想起来了。”他说道。  
“我得走了。”茨木流着泪，“再不走我就走不了了。”  
“那你愿意留下来吗？”酒吞拉着他的左手问道，“与我一起留在这儿。”  
“你这是在邀请我吗？”茨木流着泪笑了，“好，我留下来。”  
天地毁灭时，他们相拥而立。  
你才是我浮生幻梦中唯一的真实。  
有你的地方才是真实，其余皆为幻梦。  
让我们一起沉入爱的深渊吧。  
——  
以下为剧情解释，需要的可以看看（简洁版请拉到最后）：  
此文有参考黑客帝国和盗梦空间。  
如果对这两个电影比较熟的话理解起来会好一点。  
先说茨木的代号：000。在数学上可以表达没有，zero即为null，空值，意即这个茨木是不存在的。这是我第一次暗示这只是一个梦。  
再说茨木的金铃，金铃是茨木的图腾，他为梦境师，需要区分现在自己是身处梦境还是现实。于是他有一个铃铛，这个铃铛在梦境中是不会响的。参考盗梦空间里那个不会停转的陀螺。这里酒吞当时问茨木金铃是不是哑的，其实茨木的表情不对是因为以为酒吞察觉到了这只是一场梦。但是他后来发现酒吞并没有察觉。  
然后是酒吞对于茨木受伤右手的注意。因为现实中茨木实际上已经没有右手了，也是在“时间回廊”那次任务中失去的。再把茨木一向戴在脚踝上的铃铛放到并不存在的右手上，这里也算暗示一切都不可信。当然要是了解盗梦空间的可能已经猜出来了。  
接下来是酒吞超乎寻常的对茨木的欲望和爱。按理说两人根本不熟，但是酒吞就是无缘无故被他吸引，而且我几次提到酒吞在茨木的事情上就失去了特工的素养。最合理的解释就是两人以前认识。然后茨木一直不回答酒吞的问题，总说“下次上床时再说”，这里也是为了体现这一点。然后茨木的过分主动，甚至让酒吞觉得像个饥渴的接客的男妓，这里是为了体现茨木对酒吞的思念之盛。这些都是暗示茨木和酒吞之前相识。 接下来两个人在梦境中庄园那一段茨木问酒吞是否爱他也是如此。其实两个人早就在一起了，现在却对面不识。  
接下来关于伯纳德和他妻子的事情还有酒吞的猜测，时间回廊的真相，这些我想暗示的都是酒吞和伯纳德妻子是一个情况，处于一个虚无的世界中。至于伯纳德那句质问：现实！现实！什么才是现实！对我来说，有她的地方才是现实，其余都为虚幻。这里也算是点一下题：对于酒吞来说，有茨木的地方才是真实，也算暗示结局吧。  
酒吞去救茨木时茨木那句：你这次做了不一样的决定，但是已经迟了。我想说的是，在现实中时间回廊事件里酒吞做的决定是听伯纳德讲完真相，但却付出了代价。这次虽然做的决定不一样，但是又有什么用呢？结局已经无法更改。酒吞已经不在了。  
茨木说：我得走了，再不走就走不了了。他沉入酒吞的脑中世界和梦境一样是有时限的，现在梦境开始崩塌，他再不走在现实中就再也不会醒来。然而茨木欣然接受了酒吞的邀请，选择留下，一起沉入爱的深渊。  
爱的深渊参考的是妖狐的传记，这四个字意味着什么，即为本文结局。但是也算是个开放性结局吧。  
——  
下面是简洁版：  
整个事件从开始酒吞醒来上班到最后伯纳德梦境的毁灭都不过是酒吞脑中的一个虚幻的世界里发生的事情。这个世界由茨木以酒吞的记忆为基础构建，重演了现实中酒吞死亡前最后的事情，茨木希望在最后酒吞死亡前能重改酒吞的命运，至少让酒吞在这个世界活下去，但是这个世界并不稳定，最后趋于崩溃、毁灭。  
在现实中时间回廊事件里，由于酒吞做的决定，最后只有茨木活着出了梦境，但也断了右臂，酒吞则身体死了，只留有还活着的脑部，也就是他的意识还在，但无法和现实交互沟通了。但茨木铤而走险构建这个虚幻世界后，不稳定的世界最后崩溃，这是最后的和真正的死亡。茨木也明白这一点，所以选择留下来和酒吞一起迎接终局。


End file.
